


With you it's easy

by Deviant_Nurse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Nurse/pseuds/Deviant_Nurse
Summary: “You probably have something better to do than baby sitting me on a Saturday night.”It wasn’t really a question, but Connor answered it anyway. “This is where I want to be”Hank took a sip of whisky and looked at him in the dim light. He wasn’t used to words like this, and he wasn’t used to the warmth spreading inside him when he looked at his partner. He was about to say something stupid but unfortunately his self-control was very low right now.“And this is where I want you to be”.Well, shit.





	With you it's easy

It all started one night, Hank was in a bad mood and got himself pretty drunk. He was getting lighter on the bottle but there were still hard times. Like that night.  
He was feeling down and talked to much about things he would regret the next morning, letting himself be vulnerable. He talked about how shitty his life was, how he had hit rock bottom when he met Connor and how he had no merit on helping him because he had nothing to lose anymore and he didn’t give one single fuck about his job.

It wasn’t the first time Connor helped him through rough times. He knew how depreciative the man was about himself. He wasn’t scared by his pain and his sorrow, he wasn’t disgusted to stay with him in the bathroom to help him wash away the mess he occasionally made over himself. He could only think about the day he found him on the kitchen floor with the gun. The next shot would have killed him. He was just a machine at the time but now, just to think about it made him sick. He would never let him go through this alone again.

And, to be honest, Hank didn’t let him go through shit alone neither. Whatever he might say, he was the only one to even give a shit about him, to care about him and to even help him. He could have just walked away at the bar that night, he could have let detective Reed shot him, he could have shot him himself at the bridge, he could have let the other RK800 kill him at the tower and he could have left him waiting in the cold that morning. But he didn’t.

They were sitting on the floor, back against the couch. The room was dark, the only light came from the TV. There was basketball tonight, Hank’s favorite team was playing but he wasn’t watching, his eyes lost somewhere on the wall as he spoke. “It’s funny how you can find the will to be a better person for someone else.” Hank said this about himself, but Connor felt just the same. He wouldn’t be a Deviant now if it wasn’t for Hank. The leap of faith was all his, but Hank showed him the way. “You probably have something better to do than baby sitting me on a Saturday night.”  
It wasn’t really a question, but Connor answered it anyway. “This is where I want to be”  
Hank took a sip of whisky and looked at him in the dim light. He wasn’t used to words like this, and he wasn’t used to the warmth spreading inside him when he looked at his partner. He was about to say something stupid but unfortunately his self-control was very low right now.

“And this is where I want you to be”.

Well, shit.

Connor found his eyes and something shifted between them. Before he could think better, Hank put a hand on his thigh. Connor’s gaze briefly trailed down but he didn’t move as Hank pressed their lips together. The man backed away almost instantly, the realization of what he just did burning him with guilt. “What the fuck did I- Shit, sorry.” Connor didn’t let him finish. He kissed him with all he had, his hands holding onto his ugly shirt. He licked Hank’s lips and the man groaned in response, welcoming him. Oh! he should have known that the android would be skilled with his tongue. He didn’t know that kissing could get this dirty. Connor was sucking on his tongue, caressing it with his own in a way he wished it was his dick instead.

Connor eased back only to climb on the man’s lap, their bodies firmly pressed together. There was no denying possible like this, he could feel how hard his partner was. Connor kissed him deep and hard, moving against him to seek more of this heat. Hank gripped his ass to guide his moves, he could feel the android artificial muscles flexing with every roll of his hips and it was driving him insane. They were both out of breath when they parted, Hank could still taste the analytic fluid in his mouth. Connor hold his gaze while he undid his own pants and reached for Hank’s sweatpants to pull them down. Hank couldn’t meet his eyes anymore, he dropped his head on Connor’s shoulder when the android took both of them in hand and began to stroke their length up and down. Hank was much bigger than him. They were both moaning by now, trying to keep quiet but failing. Connor was holding onto Hank with his other hand on his neck. Hank felt it building quickly inside him as he was now desperately fucking into Connor’s hand to chase his release. Soon a wave of white-hot pleasure wash through him as he came all over the android shirt. Connor followed him right after whining his name.

They didn’t exchange a word.

 

The morning after was rather awkward, Hank avoided him as much as he could and acted like nothing happened. Connor was confused by his reaction. To be honest, he was hurt. Did Hank regret what happened? Was he ashamed of what they have done or was it something else? He shouldn’t have taken advantage of him when he was drunk. He decided not to push the issue any further and tried his best to keep going as usual. He didn’t want to push Hank away even more.

Within a few days, things seemed to be back to normal between them. It was as if it only happened in a dream.  
Still, Connor sometimes drifted to this particular memory, alone at night, just to hear Hank’s voice moaning his name as he came, or to remember the taste of him on his lips.  
It wasn’t planned, he didn’t saw it coming. It just happened between them, as a natural evolution of their relationship.  
No matter how much they pretend, things has changed. Now that he knew what they could be, what they were wasn’t enough anymore. Something in him was calling for Hank.

 

That night Connor was washing the dishes to keep himself busy while Hank was out on a walk with sumo. He heard him as he came back with the dog but didn’t turned away from what he was doing. After a few minutes, he felt a mouth leaving hot wet kisses on his neck and strong arms pulling him into an embrace from behind.  
“Hank?” His voice was betraying surprise. Hank didn’t answer but his hands made their way under his white dress shirt, pulling him closer. Connor could feel the man’s arousal against him, his ragged breath on his skin, the slight motion of his hips into his.

Connor gripped the edge of the sink. It felt so impossibly good. He thought he wouldn’t get to taste this ever again and was so relieved to see that the man still wanted him the way he did. He let his body respond by grinding back into him, it earned him a possessive growl. Connor couldn’t hold back a whimper when Hank’s hand traced the length of his already hard cock through his clothes. The man was holding him with a firm hand on his chest while he worked on his belt with the other. His pants fell on the floor and Hank pushed down his underwear, leaving him exposed.

He felt very self-conscious, he was profusely self-lubricating and there was no hiding it. Hank didn’t take long to understand that and to make good use of the information. He slides his hard length on the cleft of his ass, teasing his hole with his cock’s head. Connor wanted him, but he was afraid to break the fragile spell binding them together if he spoke, so he pushed back until it breached his entrance, with an obscene whine of pleasure. He heard Hank encouraging him by muttering praises in his ear but he was unable to focus enough to understand what he was saying.

He could feel so much right now. Hank, hot and thick, making his way into him, pushing on his walls to allow him deeper, caressing him inside. The man was lighting up sensors deep inside him, pleasure was sparking and spreading fast in his wires. He spread himself to give him better access as Hank was bending him over the sink and began to move in a fast rhythm. Connor was pushing back to meet his thrusts, the noise of their flesh slapping and their grunts disturbed the silence of the house. Sumo opened an eye but didn’t judge it worth investigating so he went back to sleep.

Hank’s hand went to stroke Connor’s neglected member, spreading artificial precum over the head with each upward move. He was getting closer and wanted to bring Connor down with him. It didn’t take long to make him fall over the edge, crying Hank’s name with a sob as one of his hand joined the man’s hand on his hip to lace their fingers together. Hank spilled himself inside his partner’s welcoming warmth with a few more thrusts, holding him impossibly tight in his arms. They stayed like this for a while, allowing Hank to catch his breath. Connor could feel Hank’s heartbeat slowing down as well as his softening cock occasional twitching inside him as the man came down from his peak.

Hank kissed his neck and made a move to pull out from him. Connor felt suddenly very cold. Hank came back with a wet clothe to gently clean him up and put him back in his pants. The man pushed the android’s hair back from his face, he could see uncertainty in his soft brown eyes. He had explaining to do, Connor deserved it. Hank closed his eyes and pressed their forehead together, caressing his partner’s neck in reassuring patterns. “Stay with me.”

Tonight? Forever? It wasn’t really a question, but Connor answered it anyway. “This is where I want to be”.  
They sat on the cold floor of the kitchen, right where they were. “Listen, last time I freaked out. It’s been a while since I didn’t have anything to lose and I screwed up.” He felt so bad about it, he sucked at this talking thing but he owed it to the android to try. “It’s not easy for me to believe that something good is happening to me, that it’s not going to be taken away from me again.” He sighed “Fuck, I’m not good at this.”

Connor moved to sit on the man’s lap, Hank’s hands went to his waist. “I want to be with you, and I’m not going to change my mind the next time you drink yourself sick or the next time a hot young officer talk to me at work. What I feel for you runs much deeper than that, it’s part of my code.” Hank was right, this was not easy. He had so much to say but he didn’t know where to start, what word to choose. “When you avoided me, it gave me time to think it over. There is something pulling me to you, something without logic or reason. I feel drawn to you, and that thing is satisfied only when I’m with you. When you were distant with me it hurt me, that thing kept begging to be close to you again.” He searched the man’s blue eyes for a moment. “I’m in love with you Hank”.

Hank’s hands ran up his back, pulling him into a slow kiss. They moved so easily together already. The slide of their tongue, the rhythm of their breath, everything was so easy.  
“I love you Connor” That too was easy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Me again guys, 
> 
> I just wanted to write something quick, I rushed it a little but I was afraid to wait and lose the will to post it  
> I hope some of you enjoyed it enough to consider a kudo to brighten my day ! 
> 
> A big thank you to every one who read my first fic and gave me the motivation to keep going 
> 
> find me on tumblr : lemonpieandthunasandwich


End file.
